


The Jokers

by Tinygirl



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinygirl/pseuds/Tinygirl
Summary: Two costumed jesters rob a candy story.





	The Jokers

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is really short but I really enjoyed writing it and wanted to share.

The child huddles close to his mother while looking curiously at the counter where all the commotion is coming from. There is a man and a woman and both are dressed up as if it were Halloween, with the man dressed in a black cape and wearing a carved jack-o-lantern on his head and the woman dressed as Santa Clause with a red coat and hat to match; she is also sporting giant white beard. They both wiggle and twirl in front of the cashier who is visibly frightened. The man is holding a gun pointed at said cashier as the woman fills a sack with candy; both of them laugh when she drops a chocolate bar on the counter. 

The little boy squirms in his mother’s arms to get a better look but she squeezes him tight and shushes him. The other people in the candy shop are in several states of disarray ranging from disbelief to panic, one man has thrown his hands in the air as he bends towards the ground, while yet another woman is staring at the two jokers as if they cannot be serious. The pumpkin man’s laugh is now booming through the store as the Santa woman struggles to lift the, now filled, sack over her shoulder. The pumpkin man is waving at the cashier as he follows her towards the front door, when he glances at the little boy who gives a little smile and waves. The pumpkin mans face breaks out into a huge grin as he grabs the candy bar off of the counter and tosses it to the boy, who’s mother squikes and the movement holding the boy closer. The boy calls a quick “Bye bye” as the two theifs ran out the door onto the sunny street.


End file.
